That Special Somebody
by blonDEE123
Summary: Its freshman year and Bella meets Edward and they become close friends but what happens when a popular jock goes out with Bella and she gets a taste of the popular life? Will Bella and Edward’s friendship survive? Will it become something more?
1. Chapter 1

I have never been more nervous in my life.

Today is the first day of high school and to top it off I just moved to this small town called Forks so everyone except me is going to have tons of friends.

How could this happen? I had high school all planned out back in Phoenix. My friends and I were all going to the same high school. Here, I have no one except my dad Charlie.

"Here we are." My dad says as we pull into the parking lot. It's so small! Even worse.

"Kay dad. I'll see you after school." I open the door and pull out my book bag.

"Good luck!" Ya right. Like that will help. Then my dad pulls out of the drive way.

First, I plan on going to the office to get a schedule.

When I walk through the door marked Front Office, there is a plump, old lady sitting behind a computer.

"Hello dear. How may I help you?" she says with a comforting voice.

"Well, I know most of the students here got their schedules in the mail but I just moved here so I was wondering if I could get it now." I say in my most polite voice.

"Of course. What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan." While shes looking through names on her computer I start to look around the room more.

On her desk is a name plate that reads, "Ms. Laila." On the walls are a whole bunch of boring certificates and pictures of students. Then I turned around.

Leaning against the wall was a green eyed, brown haired angel. Suddenly his eyes met mine and I blushed and looked away. When I looked back at the mind blowing face there was a lop sided grin that made my heart flutter. He was beautiful.

"Um… Miss Swan? Your schedule." Ms. Laila tried to get my attention.

"Oh sorry!" I took the schedule from her hand and ran out the door. How embarrassing!

As I started to walk to my locker I heard my name being called.

"Wait Isabella!" When I turned around I saw those beautiful green eyes coming in my direction. Was he actually talking to me?

"Wow your fast. Wait up." He was right in front of me now. "What class do you have first?"

This question took me a while to process and I stood there like a stupid retard. "Ohh! Sorry!" I pulled out my schedule, "Um… I think have Spanish first. You?" he looked at his schedule for a brief second.

"Me too! Awesome. We can sit together." This could not be happening.

"Well we could but I think I should at least know your name first." I couldn't keep calling him a beautiful angel.

"Oh ya that's probably a good idea. I'm Edward Masen."

"Well Edward, you can call me Bella."

He seemed to ponder at this. "Bella… I like that."

We walked into room 103 and took two seats near the back. Class would probably start in about five minutes.

"So Bella. How come I've never seen you around Forks before?"

"Oh, I just moved here from Phoenix."

That's when I saw them walk through the door. It was like a fashion runway show. First, a girl with long blonde hair and tons of eyeliner walked in followed by two other girls just as pretty. They seemed as if they were following the first blonde. All three of them were wearing expensive designer clothing. I was in such a fixation with them that I completely cut off whatever Edward was saying at the moment.

"Who are they?" Edward followed my stare and immediately there was a look of disgust upon his face.

"Oh that's Maddie and her little popular wannabes. They all think they're the shit."

"They sure look like they're the shit." I looked around the room and everyone had their eyes on them.

Instantly, I was jealous. I want everyone to look at me like I'm the most popular girl in school. I want to be popular.

"I don't think they are. I think they're annoying and selfish." All of a sudden the blonde, Maddie, was heading in Edward's and my direction.

She walked right up to Edward's desk and pretended that I wasn't even there. "Hi Edward." She said in a sexy low voice, "How come I haven't seen you all summer?" Now she was leaning on Edward's desk so much that I'm sure he had a perfect view of her chest right now. What a slut!

"Hmm… I don't know Maddie?" his voice sounded a little too sarcastic and Maddie wasn't happy about that.

"Well…" Then the bell went off and the teacher came into the classroom. Saved by the bell! Maddie got up from her revealing position and went to her seat. Edward didn't even look down her shirt once. For some reason I was glad that he wasn't interested in Maddie.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Calden. This will be your homeroom for the rest of the year. I hope you all have taken Spanish before because this isn't your simple" After a while I decided to block him out and pass notes to Edward.

I took out a sheet of paper. _What was that about? _I held out the piece of paper in my hand low enough that Mr. Calden wouldn't see it.

After a minute it was thrown back on my desk in a tiny folded square. I opened it and red the perfect cursive. _I dated Maddie back in eighth grade and she still hasn't gotten over me Haha_. Wow. I can't believe I'm talking to Maddie's ex boyfriend.

_Oh really. I doubt that! Jk your gorgeous! Haha _He is. I might as well let him know it.

I could see him laugh as he red this and then the paper came flying right back on top of my desk. _You know it! Haha but so are you_ :) He put a cute little smiley face at the end too! Could he be anymore perfect?

The note passing went on all through the period. Edward and I learned a lot about each other. We actually have a lot in common. Especially when it comes to our taste of music.

When the first class was done Edward walked me to Algebra. Edward had Biology second period.

Edward was in my homeroom for Spanish and we both had Creative Arts at the end of the day so I had those to classes to look forward to everyday.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Edwards stopped me before I walked through the door.

"Of course. Save me a seat!" and with that I walked into the room.

Every seat was pretty much taken except for one in the back next to a super hot, blonde haired boy.

As I took a seat he didn't even say hi to me. It reminded me of how Maddie and her followers had treated me.

"Hi!" I decided to get his attention. Then he turned and looked at me with deep blue eyes but it wasn't a friendly look it was more of a "why are you talking to me?" look.

"Uhh... hey." He responded then turned his eyes back to the front of the room. I decided to do the same. No need wasting my time. He's a total jerk!

The whole class I didn't even look at him once. Nor did he look at me.

After Algebra I went straight to my English class then lunch.

Finally! I get to see Edward again. I'm glad I have Edward as a friend… I'm glad to even have a friend!

When I got into the lunch room I could see Edward at a table crowded with people. Maybe Edward was more popular than I thought.

When I got to the table, Edward patted a spot on the bench next to him. When I sat down he put his arm around me and held up his other hand, "Everyone, this is Bella."

After that everyone was asking me question about Phoenix and about my interests. The whole school will probably know everything about me by the end of the day.

After lunch, Edward went to Gym and I had Biology. Bio flew by in a flash. Back in Phoenix, I was in advanced sciences so I already knew most of the crap we would be learning this year.

Good thing is Creative Arts is my, and Edward's, last class… together!

When I got to room 101, there were kids sitting on the desks, talking in their little groups. It all seemed pretty casual.

"Bella!" Edward gestured for me to come sit with him.

As I walked over to the desk where Edward and a couple of his friends were I noticed Maddie, her wannabes, and a couple of jocks were in the corner amongst themselves. One of the jocks was the blonde from Algebra. I was looking at them from the corner of my eye but I swear I could see Maddie looking at me. I didn't dare to look and find out thought so I just made my way to Edward.

I took a seat next to Edward on the tiny wooden desk but it was comfortable. I was always comfortable sitting next to Edward.

"This is Alice my sister." He gestured towards a small, pixie-like girl with dark eyes and spiky brown hair. She was beautiful, just like Edward.

"Ahh so you're Alice. Edward told me how you're a compulsive shopper." For this Edward jokingly jabbed me in the ribs. "Hey! You did say that!" I laughed.

"Oh thanks Edward! Well I guess shopping is a hobby of mine. Haha nice to meet you Bella." Then the bell rang. We took our seats. Mine next to Edward while the blonde jock took a seat right in front of me.

While the teacher settled her papers I had to ask Edward, "Whose he?" I nodded my head toward the boy.

"That's Kyler. Total asshole. He's part of Maddie's little clan."

"Order order! Order in the court!" the teacher laughed, "Hello everyone! I'm Mrs. Johnson but everyone calls me Miss J. I know you guys will love this class. I know I do…" Miss J was really nice and I could tell this was gonna be a great class.

Everything was so casual and comfortable except for the gorgeous blonde… well Kyler, who's in front of me. Of course he's not nearly as gorgeous as Edward but I can't help but fall for those deep blue eyes and his football jacket.

Once again I felt the weight of Maddie's eyes on me. She was next to her boyfriend Matt. At least that's what Edward told me he was.

Her stare kept getting heavier and heavier and I was starting to feel self conscious.

Once class was through and Maddie and her clan left I felt so much relief. What was that about? Is there something on my face or what?

Edward walked me to my dad's car and we said are goodbyes but not before we exchanged cell numbers.

I could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Notice Bella didn't say 'friendship'!! Shes still not sure how she feels about Edward OR Kyler but you will find out sooner or later! **

**Please review!!! I'm sure there's a whole bunch of questions or criticism out there! I'd like to hear it. Sooo please review. **

**Tell me if you like the story so far or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV- _1 month later_

Bella is my best friend. Shes beautiful, smart, funny, stubborn, unique. I could go on all day. She's one of a kind. Shes not like any of the girls I've dated before. Not that Bella and I are dating… yet.

When I pulled into the parking lot my eyes immediately started looking for her car. We always park next to each other.

Unfortunately, there were no parking spots open next to her car since I am five minutes late and school has already started, so I decided on a parking spot across from hers.

When I got to home room I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella was sitting with Maddie and the clones behind them. What was going on? I thought Bella hated her. I know Maddie hates Bella since I'm with her all the time. Why would they be sitting by each other? Let alone talking to each other?

"Edward, are you planning on joining this class anytime soon?" Mr. Calden asked.

"Ya sorry." The only seat left was in front of the class so I took my seat and endured a boring hour of Spanish.

When first period was through I decided to wait by the door for Bella. To my surprise she came through the door with Maddie attached to her side.

"God Bella your hilarious!" her annoying laugh was ringing along with Bella's.

"Hey Edward." Bella acted as if everything was normal.

"Can we talk? In private." I added glancing at Maddie.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch Bella." Maddie even waved as she walked away. What the hell?

"What's up Edward?" she really had no idea.

"What do you think Bella?" My voice was sarcastic and I think she could tell from my expression that I wasn't happy.

"What? I sat with Maddie instead of you? Well sorry Edward!" then she took off for her locker and I followed trying to keep pace with her.

"Bella. Since when are you and Maddie even friends?"

"I don't know. Since like this morning?" she shrugged her shoulder like it didn't even matter.

"Bella seriously?"

"What?"

"Since when does Maddie even notice you?" The words didn't register until after they left my mouth and immediately I wish I could take them back.

"Why wouldn't she notice me Edward? Am I not good enough or something?"

"Bella that's not what I meant."

"Well you would know since you're popular."

"Bella! That came out wrong! I didn't mean you weren't good enough! You're too good for Maddie! I just don't like you hanging out with her." Bella seemed to ponder this for a while before she started putting her books into her locker.

"Well Edward, I think Maddie is nice and just because shes you're ex girlfriend," she said the word in disgust. I wonder why," Doesn't mean I can't hang out with her." She closed her locker and waited for my response.

I put my hands on her cheeks and held her face there. "I know. I was just a little jealous. That's all." I sighed in defeat. She was right. I can't choose who she hangs out with.

Then she wrapped me into a tight hug. "Don't worry Edward. No one can replace you!" she was back to her normal happy voice again.

I know I've only known her for about a month but I'm sure about my feelings for her and I had to tell her.

"You're the best friend I've ever had Bella. No one will ever replace you." And I held her in a tight loving hug. "I love you Edward but I'm gonna be late for class so…" she started to push away from me.

"Oh ya! I still have to go to my locker." Then she kissed my cheek and I felt something I've never felt before.

After she ran off to her Algebra class my cheek still tingled from where her lips touched it. I stood there for a while trying to shake the feeling of wanting more when the bell finally rang. I was late but when I did get to class the only thing I could think about was Bella. I wanted Bella. It was a strange feeling but I needed Bella more than just a best friend.

* * *

BPOV

I got to class right on time.

Kyler was there talking to one of his many friends as I took my seat.

"Hey Bella." Did he just talk to me? When I looked at his face there was a pretty friendly smile there.

"Hey." My voice was full of confusion. He noticed.

"Sorry I was so rude last class. Bad day." He shrugged his shoulders but I knew it wasn't because of a bad day because in Creative Arts he was just fine with all of his other friends. He was definitely lying and I knew I should be mad but for some reason I couldn't be. I was actually excited he was just talking to me.

"It's fine. We all have them." Then the bell rang.

Kyler and I didn't talk during the lesson but I could see him stealing glances at me every once and a while. At the end of class he stopped me before I headed for the door.

"Will I see you at lunch?" he asked.

"Of course." I was sitting with Maddie today. I hope Edward wouldn't mind.

English was boring as ever! I was excited when the lunch bell finally rang.

When I got to the lunch room Edward and all of his friends were already there. Two tables behind his was Maddie, the clones, Matt and Kyler.

Maddie was waving her arm at me like a mad woman. In response I mouthed to her 'One second!' and went over to Edward's table. I had to at least tell him I wasn't sitting with him today.

"Bella!" Edward patted the seat next to him.

"Edward!" I gave him a hug, "Umm… do you mind if I sit with Maddie today?" He stood up then and glanced over at their table. Kyler was watching Edward with curious eyes.

"Sure but only cause you're my best friend!" and he kissed my cheek. I know that Edward thinks of me as a best friend but when he kissed me my heart fluttered in a way it shouldn't. Edward, to me, is more than a friend. But he doesn't have the same feelings for me that I have for him. It would never work.

I made my way to Maddie's table and sat next to her, across from Kyler.

He gave me a flirty smile that took me by surprise. "Bella! What took you so long?" he asked me.

"Oh just had to talk to Edward." This didn't please him.

"That Edward guy is a real piece of work." His voice was full of disgust and I immediately wanted to stand up for my best friend but I didn't want to make anyone at the popular table mad. I wanted to fit in so I simply decided to ignore Kyler's comment.

"Oh really." Was all I responded.

"Bella I love your top!" Maddie said grabbing at it with wide eyes. It wasn't anything fancy like what she was wearing. It was just some sweater from American Eagle.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Ya! Don't you think Bella looks cute in this Kyler?"

Kyler's eyes didn't leave my face, "I think Bella looks gorgeous." He gave me a flirty smile that made my face turn pink.

After that Kyler and I chatted while Maddie made out with Matt.

As we walked out of the cafeteria Matt and Kyler went their own way while Maddie and I went the other. Of course the clones followed.

Maddie started to giggle.

"What?"

"Kyler so likes you!" she giggled even more.

"You really think so?" a wide smile grew on my face.

"Totally! Didn't you see how he was looking at you at lunch?"

"Well I don't know but I gotta go to Bio." I was totally blushing now.

"Well, see ya in Creative Arts." Then she walked off.

Does Kyler really like me? There's no way. That'd be so cool if he did tough! I wonder what Edward would think about all of this.

I missed him during lunch. All biology I thought about Edward and Kyler.

I pulled out my notebook and I compared the two but whatever I was comparing between them Edward would always come out on top.

I would definitely choose Edward over Kyler any day but I know Edward and I will never be more than friends.

Although I wish we were more.

**Do you guys think I should continue this story?**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy--Fall Out Boy_

EPOV

Most of Gym was consumed with thoughts of Bella.

I should have stopped her from sitting with Maddie and the rest of those freaks.

Especially Kyler.

I see the way he looks at Bella. He may fool her but I know he only has one thing on his mind. That's just Kyler. The total man whore.

I would know. I used to be just the same. Kyler and I were practically brothers all through grade school.

He's only going after Bella because of me. That's the only reason Maddie is suddenly 'BFFs!' with Bella. This is their little game of getting even with me.

Kyler wants to have what I want and Maddie… Well she just wants me.

I would never be able to tell Bella this.

First off, she probably wouldn't believe me and second off, I would sound like a total jerk saying this.

If only I had told her how I feel about her. I just don't know if it's worth risking our friendship. I'm not even certain how deep my feelings for her go. I just know I want her as more than a best friend.

"Man Edward your fallen hard for this girl. I've never seen you like this." I was explaining everything to Jasper as we shot hoops waiting for the bell to ring, "I mean all of the sudden shes all you can think about." He passed the ball to me.

"I know! It's almost scary. But what should I do man? Should I tell her?" I passed the ball back.

"How you feel? Well ya! If I didn't know better Id think you were in love with her."

"No way! I've only known her for like a month. How could I know if I love her yet?" There's no way. I've never even been in love before. But on the other hand I've never met anyone like Bella before.

"It only took me a matter of weeks before I knew I was in love with Alice. I mean when I first laid eyes on her…"

"Whoa! Stop right there! I'd rather not hear you and my sister's love story. Let's keep that between you two." Jasper and my sister have been a couple for about a year now.

"Just sayin man. Love isn't something that needs time. When you feel it for someone, you just know." But that's the problem! I don't know if I love her or not. I do feel something for Bella but it's not something I've ever felt before so how can I be sure if its love? It's just so unfamiliar and new. I can't define it in words.

"Ya but…" the bell cut me off. Jasper and I headed for the locker room along with the rest of the class. When Jasper was done changing he waited for me to walk out with him.

"I'll catch up with you later. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You'll figure it out." he slapped my back and headed out of the gym.

As I was changing I heard Kyler and Matt fooling around in the front part of the locker room.

"So what's up with you and that Bella chick?" I could hear Matt ask Kyler. I decided to stay in the back of the locker room for a little bit longer. I had a feeling this was a conversation I didn't want to miss out on.

"Well there's Bella, the easy virgin but there's also that Rosalie chick. She's super hot!" I dated Rose a while back and shes more than just some hot chick! She's independent and smart but that's not what bothered me most about Kyler's comment.

Bella is not easy! She would never have sex with some self centered ass whole like Kyler! Shes better than that. She deserves better than that. She deserves better than me but I'm too selfish to admit that.

"True. So what's the game plan?" Matt asks as if it's some kind of game.

"I'm always up for poppin' another cherry!"

"Ya man!" Matt and Kyler high five and walk out the door.

Lucky for them, I grabbed hold of a locker before I ran after them and beat the shit of both of those assholes. I just couldn't believe how angry this all made me! Of course I should be angry since Bella is my best friend but I'm more than angry. I'm furious! I'm jealous and hurt and I don't want anyone touching Bella. I don't want anyone even thinking about Bella!

Once my breathing slowed down to a normal pace I grabbed my backpack and made my way to the door.

As I was about to walk out the door I glanced over to Kyler's locker and before anything in my mind registered my fist went colliding into the metal frame causing a huge dent to appear.

Then as I walked through the door I imagined that that had been Kyler's face I had smashed in.

"If only," I smirked.

* * *

BPOV

Bio was full of Edward and Kyler... Mostly Edward.

I was glad it was over and I would get to see him again.

I was putting my bio book in my locker when a pair of warm arms snaked around my stomach.

"Guess who?" a soft velvety voice breathed into my ear.

"Oh I wonder…" I rolled my eyes and turned my head to face his.

His head was resting upon my shoulder and it was so close to my face that it was almost impossible to keep my lips from crushing into his. Before I knew it his lips landed right on my forehead as Edward gave me a quick peck causing me to giggle.

Little did he know that peck on my forehead caused my whole body to shiver in joy. He had no idea.

"Ready for Creative Arts?" he held out his hand to me.

"Do I have a choice?" Edward laughed and took my hand anyways.

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked as we took our seats.

"Ya?" I started pulling out the useless textbooks. Why do we even need textbooks for a class like this?

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but…" The bell cut him off and I shifted my attention to the front of the class room.

Kyler and Matt came through the door late… As usual.

Mrs. Johnson didn't mind though. She's one of my favorite teachers. She doesn't even treat Creative Arts like a real class. It's more like free time to hang out with your friends and do whatever you want.

Kyler took one of the desks behind me and pulled it up to the left side of mine. Once again Mrs. Johnson didn't mind.

As she went on about the drama and choir clubs Kyler started passing little notes to me.

It reminded me of the first class I had with Edward. They weren't like the notes Edward and I passed though. Edward and I were asking each other questions and getting to know each other.

The notes Kyler and I passed were mostly just flirty stupid notes. But those are just as good.

I felt a little guilty as I slid notes back to Kyler. Edward was only a foot away from the right side of my desk and I was sure he could see Kyler and me perfectly.

I thought about stopping the note passing between Kyler and I but when I saw what had just been passed to me I couldn't believe my eyes. One little question written on the little piece of paper and I was ready to scream. One little question asking

_What would you say to a movie this Friday?_ I couldn't believe it.

Kyler just asked me out.

**Tell me what you think? Am I rushing it? Review Please**

**Thanks!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Just Friends--Jonas Brothers_

EPOV

"So how was your day guys?" Alice asked as perky as ever.

"Amazing! Guess who asked me out?" Bella's excitement made me want to puke.

Before I knew it Alice grabbed me into a tight hug, "Aww Edward! I knew you would finally get the courage to do it! I see the way you guys look at each other! I knew this would happen all along!" Alice said triumphantly. She had no idea.

Bella was speechless so I decided to lay the shit out.

"I didn't ask Bella out," I slammed my locker harder than necessary, "Kyler did!" and before I took off to my car I looked into Bella's eyes. I tried to show my anger but when I looked into her confused brown eyes my face showed nothing but sorrow.

Then I took off.

* * *

BPOV

"Amazing! Guess who asked me out?" I still couldn't believe it! How did this happen to me?

But before I could tell Alice she hugged Edward with so much excitement I didn't really know what to say.

"Aww Edward! I knew you would finally get the courage to do it! I see the way you guys look at each other! I knew this would happen all along!" What did Alice just say? Wow did she get it wrong.

But does she really think that Edward would have feelings for me?

"I didn't ask Bella out!" Edward slammed his locker so hard that it made me jump about a foot in the air, "Kyler did!" Then Edward faced me.

I had never seen him look so angry but before I could soak in all the rage his eyes became nothing but hurt. That look of sorrow hurt me more than I thought could be possible. I wanted so badly to hug him and take all the pain away but before I could even move he stomped off to his car.

I couldn't go after him. I felt so guilty. But I wasn't sure why. Edward never liked me more than a friend. Why should I feel guilty?

* * *

EPOV

I was so angry and hurt that I completely forgot that I was Bella's ride home.

She would probably prefer riding home with Alice instead after that little episode.

I decided to put music on to try and distract myself so I switched through the radio stations to Bella's favorite.

A song by the Jonas Brothers was on. I had never heard it so I decided to turn it up. Bad idea…

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just…_

_I don't want to lead you on_

_But the truth is I've grown fond_

_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

'_til the end of time_

'_til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_She walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

_Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

'_til the end of time_

'_til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_We've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_When we used to be (When we used to be)_

_La, La, La, La (Just friends)_

_When we used to be just friends _**(Just Friends by The Jonas Brothers.. Love this song!)**

"Ya right! Like that could ever happen." I slammed my radio off after that. No more Jonas Brothers.

Going home right now would be too depressing so I decided to find a distraction.

* * *

BPOV

"Oh God! I had no idea. I thought that… You and Edward… Well it just doesn't make sense." Alice and I were walking to her car now since Edward decided to leave me behind. I couldn't blame him. For some reason I still felt horrible about everything.

"No, Edward thinks of me as a friend Alice. Nothing more."

She could see the longing in my eyes, "But is he just a friend to you?" She knew me to well.

"Well yeah… but no… I don't know! I have feeling for him that no best friend should have. It just wouldn't work out Alice! He doesn't like me like that! How could he?" I had tears rolling down my cheeks now. I had never admitted to someone that I like Edward Cullen. My best friend.

"Oh Bella! You have no idea what he feels for you! When he looks at you his eyes are full of nothing but love!" Alice was shaking me now, "How can you not see that! You both are so madly in love with each other and the only people that don't know it are you two! It's so obvious everyone in the school can see it! How can you not see it Bella? How could you say yes to Kyler and break Edward's heart like that?"

This all came as a shock to me. Alice seemed so sure of herself that I almost believed her. Edward in love with me though? It seems so impossible and unreal but I believe Alice. That would explain why he seemed so mad at the fact that Kyler asked me out. It explained the guilt that I felt when he looked into my eyes with so much sadness and hurt. Maybe Edward does love me or at least like me.

"I'm gonna tell him!" I finally exclaimed as Alice and I got into her car.

"What?" Alice didn't seem to believe her ears.

"I'm going to tell Edward that I love him Alice! I believe you and I'm ready! Take me to your house!" I almost couldn't believe my own ears either.

"Thank God! I was trying so hard not to just slap some sense into you!" Alice laughed but at the same time sounded relieved. I didn't doubt that she would have started slapping me any second now.

As she started the car I couldn't stop shaking from nerves. I have never been more scared. I'm going to tell Edward that I love him! Finally! I never thought this day would come.

This had to be the longest car ride I had ever experienced. When we finally pulled up into the driveway Alice got out of the car and waited for me to get out.

I felt as if I was glued to the car seat as I opened the door and slowly got out. Everything was moving so slowly even though all I wanted to do was finally tell Edward.

"Jeez Bella! Calm down! Everything's gonna be fine!" Alice grabbed my hand and forced me to half run to the door.

When we got inside I couldn't help it as I ran up to Edward's room. Alice decided to wait downstairs.

His door was open so I walked in but sadly there was no Edward. I looked up and down the hall and in the bathroom but there was still no Edward so I decided on going downstairs.

Alice was in the kitchen. "Alice I can't find him anywhere."

"Are you looking for Edward?" Esme soft voice came up from behind me.

"Ya! Do you know where he is?" My words came out so fast because of my excitement but for some reason Esme's eyes showed a small glint of pity as I asked my question.

"Well he said he would be at Lauren's house for a couple of hours." This took me a couple of moments to process.

"Lauren's house? Why would he be there?" my vision became blurry as I tried to hold in my tears.

"He didn't say Bella. Maybe they're just doing homework or something." Esme tried to cheer me up but she knew all too well.

"But Edward and I always do our homework together." Now I turned back to Alice. Her face was full of regret and pity as she looked at my now tear covered face.

"Alice I thought he liked me!" I yelled at her, "You said that he loved me! And I believed you! You got my hopes up!" My voice sounded weak so instead of going on with my pathetic rampage I ran out of the house and down the street until I couldn't run anymore.

By now I was dried out of tears so I decided to call someone for a ride. I was about to call Edward when I realized that he was the last person I wanted to see right now. I couldn't call Alice either so I was left with Maddie or Kyler. I didn't want Kyler to see me like this so I decided on Maddie.

After about two rings she picked up.

_Hello?_ Her voice rang into the phone.

_Maddie? It's Bella. Is there any way you could come pick me up?_ As I waited for her response I got a little anxious. Maybe calling Maddie wasn't the best idea. But then she finally answered.

_Umm sure… _Her voice wasn't too sure but at least I had a ride so I told her where I was and waited… and waited… and waited until she came about an hour later in her expensive Mazda convertible.

"Bella! You look horrible!" she exclaimed as I slammed her door closed.

"No really Maddie! Maybe it's because I had to wait an hour for you to come pick me up. Or maybe it's because Edward is over at your friend Lauren's house doing who knows what. Or maybe it's because my best friend lied to me and got my hopes up!" My tear stained face was now once again covered in fresh tears.

"Oh Bella! If I had any idea I would have been here so much sooner! I'm so sorry! We are never talking to Lauren ever again! She is officially kicked out of our group!" This made me feel the slightest bit better. At least I wouldn't have to deal with Lauren.

"Thanks Mad-ddie!" I cried. I couldn't help it. This all hurt too much.

"Tell me exactly what happened Bella!" As we drove to her house I filled her in on all the details starting from when Kyler asked me out.

When we got to Maddie's house she pulled me up to her room and pulled out her cell phone.

"Don't worry Bella." A mischievous smile grew on her face, "I know just what to do."

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**You know what I would like for Christmas?? More Reviews!!**

**Not really... But it would make Christmas a whole lot better!!!**

**Thanks:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: When we got to Maddie's house she pulled me up to her room and pulled out her cell phone. "Don't worry Bella." A mischievous smile grew on her face, "I know just what to do."_

* * *

_Speed Of Sound—Chris Bell_

BPOV

"Who are you calling?" I asked Maddie.

"Kyler. I have a plan." She held her finger up to me and mouthed 'One second'

"Kyler! Bring Matt and meet Bella and me at the movies in about an hour. I'll explain everything there." She paused to listen for a second, "It doesn't matter what movie! We'll probably end up not even seeing one!" Then she hung up.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Oh don't worry Bella! Make up is in the bathroom," she pointed over to the room down the hall, "I'll be back after I make one more call." And with that she was out of the room.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I made my way to the bathroom.

In about a half an hour I was done with what I could manage. I put on some eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and a light mineral powder. It was more than what I usually wore but this was practically my first date with Kyler and after the whole Edward thing I felt as if I needed the extra make up.

"Wow Bella! You look different!" Maddie came through the door.

"Umm thanks?" Was that a good thing?

"In a good way. Kyler will definitely like it." I noticed Maddie wasn't the best at giving compliments but at least she tried. "Are you ready to go?" She yanked me from the bathroom before I could even answer.

"Well I guess I am now." I mumbled.

Maddie and I didn't talk the whole way. And it wasn't that comfortable silence it was more of the annoying, I'm too busy texting to notice you, silence.

"Who are you texting?" I finally broke the silence.

"Oh, uh… Matt!" Maddie answered a little too fast but before I could question her more we were at _Fork's Cinemas_.

"We're here!" She quickly got out of the door. I don't know why either. We still had about a half an hour till seven. That's when we were meeting anyways.

"Come on Bella!" she was already walking towards the theatre.

"I'm coming!" Jeez!

When we got inside I could easily see Matt and Kyler sitting at one of the tables.

"Bella! Maddie!" Kyler and Matt called. We went over to the tables and took our seats.

Kyler kissed my cheek as he put his arm around me. "How's my girl?" he asked.

"Great!" I lied.

So this hadn't been a great idea. Distraction or not I still missed Edward. Well I guess I could pretend for the next hour or so.

Maddie's phone suddenly went off. I knew it was hers buzzing cause I had heard it the whole car ride.

"Hello?" her voice was a bit to mischievous for my liking. "Oh we're over at the tables… Bye!" she hung up and gave Kyler a pointed look. He just smiled and pulled me closer to him.

Suddenly Matt and Maddie were waving at people behind us but before I could turn around to see who it was Kyler wrapped his arms around me and then his lips met mine.

At first I just sat still in shock as his lips moved against my frozen ones but after I realized what he was doing instead of pushing him away I just embraced it. There was nothing holding me back now. No chance with Edward. And plus I needed the distraction.

So I sat there as our lips moved together, feeling nothing but numb as if I were an empty shell. I felt nothing.

* * *

EPOV

"Oh Edward!" she gasped as I sucked at her neck.

I wish she would just shut up! I was trying to picture the whore I was laying on as someone else.

I was trying to picture that I was in Bella's room right now, lying on her bed as I planting kisses up and down her neck but sadly that annoying voice kept ruining the fantasy.

Lauren's nasally voice kept bringing me back to reality. But I couldn't stop now. If I went back home it would only make me more depressed so I sucked it up and kept on distracting myself.

Suddenly Lauren's pants started to vibrate.

"My phone!" she pushed me off of her as she got up from her bed.

"Hello?" she paused, "Oh ya!" she then turned to me and mouthed, 'Hold on' I just nodded not really caring.

I tried to think of random things for a while so I could keep my mind off of… her. I couldn't bear saying her name.

Luckily Lauren came back in after a couple of minutes. "We're going to the movies!" I just shrugged. I could care less.

We would probably end up making out the whole movie. Lauren is pretty much the biggest slut in school.

"Let me just freshen up first." She walked into her bathroom as I sat there flipping my phone opened and closed.

I would usually be texting… her, right now. Before Lauren came back into her room I quickly wiped away the one tear that had escaped down my cheek. I hated how weak this was ll making me feel.

"I'm ready!" she pulled me off the bed and we went down to my car.

Not really in the mood to listen to Lauren's personal life I blasted the radio drowning everything else out…

...So it goes

On and on

My love grows

And yours is gone…

A lonely existence

Well it's just a lie

If there is a reason

I'd like to know why…

Something I want you to know

I've told you this once before

Don't want you to see him no more…

Once again

You've let me down

Broke my heart

And turned me round…

There's a light in the darkness

It doesn't seem far

There's something the matter

That's brought us ajar…

"Edward! Edward!!" Lauren waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh what?"

"Finally! Were you asleep or something? We're here!"

"Oh I knew that!" I said as I got out of the car to follow her. Before we got to the theater Lauren had to make a call. "Hey we're here… Alright bye." When we got inside Lauren automatically made her way to the tables.

"Oh great." I muttered under my breath as I saw Maddie and Matt waving at us.

It wasn't until we got to the table that I realized who was sitting across from them.

It was her… Bella… with Kyler's arm around her.

Before she could turn around and see me Kyler pulled her closer and smashed his lips into her. At first she sat frozen in his arms but after a couple of seconds her lips were moving right along with his.

I wanted so badly to run but it was as if my feet were glued to the ground. I was stuck there while my heart shattered into a million pieces, while the girl I'm in love with is making out with Kyler of all people. I felt like crying but for some reason I couldn't. I couldn't do anything except stand there and watch.

They finally broke off after what seemed like forever.

I watched Bella try to catch her breath when I finally spoke up, "Bella!" I breathed out. My voice sounded so weak it was embarrassing but then she finally looked back at me. Within seconds her eyes filled with water. I stared at her as I shook my head back and forth in disbelief.

When I finally turned to leave Bella grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Edward." She cried but I couldn't meet her eyes again. "Please."

Please what? What could she want from me? Instead of responding and making this into a giant scene I yanked my hand out of hers and made my way out of the theatre.

Once I got to the privacy of my car, I decided to let the tears come out. I don't know how long I sat in the parking lot crying.

I shouldn't have been mad at Bella after what I was doing with Lauren but I still couldn't believe she would just let Kyler use her like that.

Bella's so strong and innocent. Why would she let Kyler do that?

How could she? How?

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! Usually Im a lot faster! **

**I have reasons!! First off I was in Idaho for a week snowboarding and this week... well Ive been studying for finals.**

**Still.. No excuse! My next update will be faster. PROMISE!**

**Anyways, this was a hard chapter to write. I hope it made sense! I'm not that great with the sad stuff:((**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Goodbye to You—Michelle Branch_

BPOV—_2 Weeks Later…_

"Watch out Bella. There he is!" Maddie laughed as she stared down Edward.

"Shut up Maddie! It's not funny!" I just wish she would stop making such a big deal out of everything that had happened. It really wasn't funny and every time she brought him up I felt like curling up in a ball and dying.

I haven't talked to Edward since 'Maddie's Glorious Plan' took place at the movie theaters a couple weeks ago. Well, I tried talking to him the following day. I would follow him around like a pathetic idiot asking for forgiveness but other than that we haven't talked since.

He did eventually forgive me but I know that deep down inside he still hates me. Why else would he completely ignore me? Why else would he ask to switch seats in Spanish class and stop giving me rides to school and not text me every night before I went to bed. He completely hates me and there is nothing I can do about it!

So here I am standing outside the cafeteria with Maddie and my new 'official' boyfriend Kyler. Officially since yesterday.

But anyways this is our group now. Just the three… well five of us including Maddie's clones. Matt and Lauren have gone to the dark side as Maddie puts it.

Ever since Matt broke up with Maddie because he claims to have caught her making out with Mike Newton behind the bathroom, (Maddie still denies it) he's been all buddy-bud with Edward, hanging out with him all the time.

And of course we all ignore Lauren because of me. It's not like Edward and her are dating but the rumors are spreading that shes out to get Edward's 'virtue'. Personally, I think that's hilarious because I know Edward would never do Lauren of all people but Maddie doesn't believe in sloppy seconds and she believes that Edward and I were once an item…

I wish.

* * *

EPOV

God I wish Maddie would jump off a cliff or something. I'm so sick of her pretending to be Bella's friend.

"Hey Edward!" Lauren said as she pushed her way in between me and my locker.

"Oh hey." Wow could voice sound anymore dead.

I wasn't really in the mood for Lauren hitting on me right now and I also felt a little guilty for leading her on like I did.

"So I was thinking, maybe we should hang out tomorrow or this weekend or something…" she trailed off waiting for my response.

"Well I think I'm gonna be pretty busy this weekend Lauren." What I really want to say is 'No, I never want to hang out with' ya right.

"Oh, well maybe some other time." With that she took off to her next class.

After getting my books back into my locker, I made my way over to Gym. I was running little late thanks to Lauren so as I got to the locker room everyone was leaving. I changed quickly and made my way out to the courts.

"Dude! Over here" Matt was walking my way with Jasper alongside him. Matt and I had become pretty good friends since Maddie cheated on him. We had a lot in common. We were both on the JV football team, we like the same sports, music and movies, etc. but most of all we both hate Maddie.

"Hey man what's up?" I said as Jasper and I slapped hands.

"Dude," Matt cut in, "Did you hear about Bella and Kyler?" He asked not even waiting for my response. "They're totally together now. Kyler asked her out second period."

Matt seemed amused by the idea but he had no idea of the feelings I used to have for Bella… Still have for Bella. Jasper on the other hand gave me the pity stare.

Did Bella really not have any feelings for me? How could she move on so fast if she did?

Maybe this is a sign or some shit like that.

Maybe I need to move on.

* * *

BPOV

Bio was a drag. What was even the point of school anymore?

I lost my two best friends. The classes are all way to easy for me. It's not like I'm learning anything new. Why do I bother coming?

Well, because I get to see the beautiful face of an angel every morning in Spanish and every afternoon in Creative Arts. I get to see Edward's face and remember the good times when his face would smile every time he saw me.

Now those dazzling emerald eyes don't even glance at me. Not once. Whenever I'm near they search for anything else to stare at as if I'm not even good enough for their appraisal. It's complete torture but it's worth getting to see him… Edward.

As I walk into Creative Arts my eyes automatically search for Edward like they always do.

Instead I find Alice sitting in his usual place staring at me with emotions I couldn't understand. She looked almost as if she pitied me. Usually she just looks at me with pleading or sorry looks. But pity? What brought this on?

"Bella, babe lets go to our seats." Kyler rested his arm over my shoulders.

I just walked along side him as we sat down at our usual. Maddie and the clones were there already.

As I got my utensils out for whatever we were doing today I could hear Maddie scowl with disgust. "Look at them." Her voice dripped with venom catching my attention.

As I looked towards the door I lost control of my hands and dropped my pens and pencils onto the floor.

Edward was there but the part that made my eyes water was who he had his arm around. Whose ear he was seductively whispering into right now.

Tanya.

Flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was one of the most pretty and not to mention slutty girls in school besides Maddie.

Maddie absolutely hates Tanya for it too.

Back when Edward and I talked he had told me that Maddie's only real competition was Tanya… and me but I know he was just joking.

As they took their seats next to Alice I felt my throught closing up and my eyes start to swell. Before everything around me became blurred with tears I picked up my book bag and bolted for the door.

Once I made it to the car and slammed the door closed I cried out a loud scream. I sat in my car, my head sobbing against the steering wheel as my hands lied at my sides shaking uselessly. It wasn't until I heard the bell ring that I pulled my car out of the parking lot before anyone could see how pathetic I looked.

I swear that before I exited the parking lot I could see Edward standing in the very space I had been parked.

I was probably just pretending to see what I wanted to see.

Wouldn't be the first time.

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
you were the one I loved  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
you're my shooting star_


	7. Chapter 7

_Le Disko--Shiny Toy Guns_

BPOV- _2 months later…_

"Holy shit!" I cried as I through the eye pencil to the floor.

I've already managed to poke my right eye with it five times this morning while trying to put it on. Will I ever get the hang of this make up stuff?

I've only been wearing it for a couple of months now. Well since I've been dating Kyler.

Before that I never really had the urge to try. Edward liked me just as I was but ever since I've been hanging out with my new group of friends I feel like I have to try. That it's expected. I know it's stupid to think like that and I should just suck it up but just little things like trying to impress my friends… I mean, they're my friends! I shouldn't have to impress them! Right?

Just then my phone started vibrating. Text from Kyler. _Babe got Mad. B there in 5. B ready! _

"Oh great! Hurry up Bella!" What? I speak to myself in the morning!

I decide to screw the eyeliner and I rush downstairs to pop some bread in the toaster. Luckily my dad is already gone this morning so I have the kitchen to myself. As I wait for the toast to be done I pick up my book from the table.

_Weathering Heights._ Edward got it for me a couple of weeks after we first met when he found out in our note passing that we liked the same books. He knew that I would love it. He knows me better than anyone I know. Better than Maddie or Alice… Even Kyler.

Just as my toast popped out of the toaster I could hear my impatient boyfriend beeping his horn outside. Knowing Kyler wouldn't let me eat in his Mustang convertible, I took a giant bite of toast and threw the rest away. I didn't need all of the carbs anyways.

"Hey babe." Kyler leaned over to me as I shut my door.

"Hey" I pecked him on the lips without really paying attention. It was always like that with Kyler. He loves showing affection and kisses, shit like that, but to me it meant nothing. We could be making out and I'll be thinking about any random thing like homework or something.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep last night." Kyler commented after a while. I got a perfect amount of sleep last night! Maybe I wasn't wearing as much make up today but did I really look that bad?

"Thanks Kyler. That's exactly what I want to hear in the morning." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Sounds like someone's a little grumpy too!" Maddie and Kyler chuckled. I just groaned in response. They were so annoying.

I was never so happy to pull into the parking lot before. Anything to get out of this car. My happiness disappeared at once when we got out of the car.

Across from us was the silver Volvo. Leaning against the silver Volvo was Tanya who was pinned down by Edward as they sucked on each other's lips.

"Get a room!" Maddie said loud enough for them to hear.

"Maddie! Shut up!" I yelled under my breath as I gave her a death stare.

"Go to hell!" Edward and Tanya pulled away and walked towards the lockers. I just rolled my eyes and pretended not to care even though his words hurt more than anyone could imagine.

"Let's go." Kyler put his arms over my shoulder like he always does. We walked to my locker and after to my Spanish class without saying a word to each other.

I noticed he was checking out Rosalie Hale as we stopped in front of the door. She was one of the upper classmen and she wasn't paying any attention to Kyler as he looked her up and down.

"Kyler! You're such a jerk!" I said as I slapped his chest. He just chuckled in response as if I were joking.

"Ill see you after class." Then he kissed my unmoving lips and broke away after a couple of seconds.

"Ya." I responded and entered the class room. Mistangingly, I looked over to Edward who was looking back at me but before I could see the emotion in his eyes he turned his back towards me and started chatting with Jessica.

I decided on taking my seat which was next to Maddie's.

"Bell-aa!" She chimed getting ready for a conversation. Luckily the bell rang before she had a chance to say anything.

Spanish went by slowly as did Algebra with Kyler and English until it was lunch time. Finally!

I took my usual seat at the so-called popular table. Maddie and her followers were in deep conversation until I sat at the table.

"Bella, what's your dad doing this weekend?" She asked me.

"Well, going on one of his hunting trips with his friends like he usually does." I shrugged as I took a bite of the cafeteria pizza. I was starved from missing breakfast this morning.

"Perfect!" Maddie exclaimed much too loudly gaining almost everyone's attention in the small cafeteria. "We'll throw the party at your house!"

"Wh-at!" I choked on my pizza, "Party?" I looked intently at Maddie.

"Oh calm down Bella. It's not gonna be a giant party. Just a little New Years Eve get together." She said cheerfully.

"Why my house?"

"Why not your house? First of all your dad will be gone for the weekend, second off you're probably like the newest person in town and you'll get to know everyone better! And most importantly, your house is perfect for a little party! We can put the DJ in your dining room and have the dance floor in your front room. It will be perfect!"

"Ughhh. Fine. Whatever. But I'm not paying for anything!" I didn't really want to get deep into this conversation even though I already knew pretty much everyone in this town. I've been here for like half a year now!

Just then the bell rang. Time for bio. My favorite! Heavy sarcasm.

When I left my biology I went straight to my locker. On the way I was stopped by at least a dozen of people telling me how excited they were for my party. Not only the freshmen class but some sophomores and juniors.

Either Maddie has a giant mouth and news travels fast or this school is really that small. Probably both.

So much for a little get together.

I ended up being late for class because of all of the invite thank yous. Once I got to the door Miss J excused me. Thank God! I couldn't afford another tardy slip!

As I walked by Alice, Tanya and Edward's table I couldn't help but notice the bitchy stare Tanya was giving me.

Usually I would ignore something stupid like this but it was Tanya and I've always disliked her especially since she started dating Edward so as I walked by her I stepped on her Juicy flat 'accidently' Hehe.

I couldn't help but snort as she gasped in shock... and probably pain. Maddie saw it too and she giggled a little too loudly.

"Bella! I never knew you were such a bitch!" she elbowed me as I sat down.

"Well I am so you better watch it." I joked letting the bitchy Bella out. I have to admit. I like Bitchy Bella!

"Hey Maddie, just wondering. Did you invite Edward and Tanya?" I whispered during the boring lecture.

"Hell no!" she said in her overly loud 'Maddie' voice.

"Good. Don't."

**Wellwelllwelll!! Haa Bitchy Bella! LOVE IT!!!**

**This chapter was mostly a filler but next chapter WWOOOWWW**

**Bella vs. Tanya..... Bella vs. Edward??? Who knows;))**

**REVIEW PLEASEE!!!!**

**oh and song choice.. Well i love Le disko and if you think about it that can be a bitchy song... review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ego—The Sounds  
Say Anything (Else)—Cartel_

BPOV

"Another long day over with!" Maddie exclaimed as we walked to Kyler's car. He was late as usual.

"Eww look." Maddie nodded her head towards the silver Volvo as we leaned against the Mustang, "Cullen." She laughed and I just pretended as if I didn't hear her.

"Oh great and here comes Tanya too!" I added.

"Whore!" Tanya coughed in my direction. Hell no she did not just say that.

"Excuse me?" Here comes bitchy Bella!

"What are you deaf?" I just laughed at her stupid attempt of an insult.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce." This got everyone within hearing distance laughing causing Tanya's face to turn bright red.

"Well… You're mean!" Wow!

"Aww honey… I'll try being nicer once you try being smarter." This really got her pissed but before Tanya could say anything back Edward was by her side glaring at me.

"What the fuck is your problem Bella!" Edward said as he helped Tanya into the car.

"What do you mean my problem? She started it!" I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Ya Bella, but since when are you such a bitch?"

"Oh well I'm sorry Edward that I don't let your slutty little girlfriend walk all over me."

Edward closed the distance between us, "Tanya's not a slut!"

"Oh really Edward! Shes probably like the only freshman here who's not a virgin!" I got right in his face now, "And why are you yelling at me? What's your problem?" I yelled.

By now we had a crowd around us. "You're my problem Bella!"

That's all he had to say. It hurt more than any other comeback would.

"Well… You're dis-invited to my party! You and Tanya!"

"First off Bella, we weren't even invited to your stupid party and even if we were we wouldn't have come anyways!" Even if I did have anything to say to that I wouldn't have gotten the chance because Edward in his car and out of the parking lot before I could even speak.

"Whoa!" Maddie breathed, "That was… Damn Bella!" She held her hand up for a high five but instead I just got into the backseat before I started bawling in front of everyone.

Kyler and Maddie got in shortly after. Instead of bothering me as they usually did they minded their own business. I was thankful for the silent ride home. It was hard enough to hold the tears in without speaking.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe I just said those things to Bella. I never imagined I could actually speak to her like that. Every lie I spoke felt like a stab in the heart.

She didn't do anything to me. Why did I get so mad at her?

Because of who she was becoming. I can't handle the new Bella. What happened to the independent, smart, caring, loving Bella? The Bella I love.

"God I can't believe that bitch!" Tanya snorted. "Thanks for standing up for me Eddie! Finally someone put that whore in her place." She sighed in relief.

Tanya was really starting to annoy me and when I think about it, practically everything Bella said about her was true.

"She's not a whore Tanya." I tried to restrain the venom in my voice.

"Actually Edward, she is!" Tanya looked at me incredulously.

"Get out." I wasn't about to go off for the second time today.

"What?" she practically yelled at me.

"We're at your house." I said keeping my focus away from Tanya's annoyed expression.

"Oh, I knew that!" Wow she really was stupid. "Oh and Tanya," now I had to make eye contact with her, "I've been thinking about our relationship…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Maybe she wasn't as stupid as I thought she was.

She looked at me waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry Tanya. Were just too different and…"

"Shut up asshole!" and with that she slammed my door and stomped up to her house.

Well that was a relief. I still felt like shit though.

All I can think about is Bella and how hurt she was… How I hurt her.

* * *

BPOV

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I screamed at myself as I cried into my pillow.

I had been crying on my bed for the past hour browsing through my cell phone contacts. Trying to find anyone to talk to. I couldn't talk to Maddie or Kyler or any of the other popular, self-absorbed freaks.

All the real friendships I've had here in Forks I've either screwed up or thrown away.

I stopped on Alice's name a couple of times wanting so badly to press the talk button. If I did call her would she ever forgive me for running out on her like I did? For being a giant-ass bitch!

Two tear-filled hours later I finally did it. I finally built up the courage and pressed the bright green TALK button.

As the phone rang it finally dawned on me. What the hell was I supposed to say? 'Hey Alice! What's up?' Ya right…

"Hello?" Shit. Damn. What to say! "Bella, I know your there… My cell phone says Barbie Bella on the screen… I can hear you panting!"

"Alice I'm so sorry I was such a horrible friend to you! I shouldn't have been mad at you and I miss you so much…" I waited for a response but received none.

"Alice... I need you…" I started crying again.

"Aww Bella! I've missed you so much too! I never meant to hurt you! I really thought that you and Edward were meant for each other… I still do!" I cringed at her words. Was Alice not at school today?

"Alice I screwed up today! I didn't mean everything I said I just... I just…" I couldn't get the words out through my sobbing.

"Bella! Don't cry! Edward is just as much to blame as you are. Neither of you should have been yelling at each other. You know what? I think we should just blame it all on Tanya. She started it after all!" Alice could always make me laugh. God I forgot how much I loved her.

"Alice you're my only true friend. You know that right?"

Alice just laughed. "I love you Bella! I knew it was only a matter of time before we were besties again!"

If Alice and I were talking in person right now we would be in the middle of a giant hug. "Phone hug!" I laughed out.

"Kiss me thru the phone… I'll see you later on…" Alice started singing.

"Oh God Alice! I didn't know you loved me that much!" We giggled. "What? Souija boy' Tell EM!!"

Alice and I talked for the rest of the night. Mostly catching up… Gossiping... Within a couple of hours Alice and I were back to basics, as if our friendship had never ended.

**AN: I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! Its proly the most Ive ever gotten on one chapter! ****You guys are the best.**

**Keep it up! Thanks:)))**


	9. Chapter 9

_Basement Party - The Cool Kids_

D.A.N.C.E. - Justice

The Party - Justice

BPOV-_Thursday_

Alice and I have been riding to school together for the last three days. When I had told Kyler and Maddie I was switching carpools it did not go over well but after one day of ignoring me they finally came around. Their group was becoming pretty small anyways.

I would still sit with Kyler and Maddie at lunch while Alice sat with Edward and their friends but Maddie wouldn't have it any other way. I couldn't say I wanted to sit with Alice when that would mean sitting next to Edward too. At least Edward and Tanya had broken up.

"You wanna hang out today?" Alice asked me as we pulled up in her driveway. School had just ended.

"Alice… Edward would probably kill us both if I came in. He'd totally freak!" I said in a knowing tone.

"Calm down Bella! I don't even think he's home." Hearing those words gave me some sort of relief but at the same time I felt a tiny spark of disappointment.

"Mmm fine. But just for a little while." Alice and I flung out of the car and up the driveway. I could tell she was excited. We haven't just hung out since the beginning of the year!

"Bella, long time no see!" Esme greeted me with a hug as I walked in.

"Too long!" I laughed back. "Stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you." Alice and I half ran up the stairs to her room.

"So what will we be doing today? Homework?" Alice chirped as I crashed into her over sized bed. "Blehh no homework."

A mischievous smile grew on Alice's face. "That only leaves us with one other choice." Alice ran into her bathroom and back. "Taa Daa!" she held up an oversized make up bag.

"No not Barbie Bella!" I cried jokingly. She pulled a chair in front of me and opened up her bag.

"Now no fussing Bella! You know you always thank me after. You love Barbie Bella!" I did always love the aftermath of this game. "Fine, do your worst!" After an hour of plucking and curling and rolling and gliding, whatever, I was done. And I had to say I did miss Barbie Bella a little bit. Alice was truly and utterly amazing.

Just then I heard stomping coming up the stairs. "Who's that?" For some reason I felt the need to whisper.

"Who cares Bella. Quit freaking out." I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't freaking out, just frozen with fear. What if it was…

"Alice," the door suddenly flew open, "I need my…" Edwards caught sight of me. "Bella?"

"You need your Bella?" Alice laughed, "Okay Edward, way to be obvious."

Edward didn't even hear Alice right now. I didn't hear her. I was consumed by the depths of Edward's eyes. They were so confusing and dazzling at the same time. The silence was uncomforting; I felt the need to say something so I blurted out the first thing on my mind, "I'm sorry."

Edward looked surprised by the sudden apology. I was surprised myself. Before I could say anything else Edward walked out of the room.

"I think I should go Alice." I felt the tears form in my eyes and I didn't even know why.

"Bella! Don't, Edwards just being a jerk. You don't have to leave." I was too embarrassed to even look at Alice. I hated how Edward could make me feel so emotional and weak.

"Alice he's not being a jerk. And I'll just see you tomorrow. I have to start on my homework anyways." I gathered up my stuff and made my way down the stairs. Alice followed closely behind deciding on staying quite. The ride home was quite as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice. Bye" I leaned over and gave Alice a quick hug before getting out of the car. "Bye Bella" with that she drove out of the driveway.

I walked straight up the stairs to my room since Charlie wasn't home.

As I sat on my bed I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. It wasn't just sadness, but a mixture of excitement and sadness. I hadn't been that close to Edward in the longest time and I could swear there was something in his eyes. Something that warmed my heart. It was probably just my imagination but I saw the friend I had had so long ago at the beginning of the year. I saw the old Edward. It had to be my imagination but how could I be sure? Everything is just so confusing. I fell asleep that night not knowing what to feel. I was just so confused.

* * *

The next morning all Alice could talk about was my party. It was going to be around eight tonight. I really had forgotten about it. It's not like I was really looking forward to it. Sure I like parties, but right now I had too many other things on my mind.

Everyone was talking about it at school. By the end of the day I had been told by at least everyone in the whole Forks High school about how they were excited for how they couldn't wait. Everyone had thanked me… Everyone except Edward.

"Let's go girls!" Maddie said as we climbed into Alice's car. We had decided the three of us were going to get ready together.

I was going to have a good time tonight no matter what! I was going to let loose and enjoy myself. I decided on blasting the radio. We sang the whole ride to my house. I had to admit I was having fun.

As soon as we got home we started on hair and makeup. Well Alice and Maddie did. Alice was doing my hair and make up for me. When we were done we got our party dresses on.

Maddie was wearing a silver bubble dress that had calm ruffles with a ribbon tied right under the bust line.

"That dress looks adorable on you!" Alice and I gushed as she did a full spine. "You guys look gorgeous too!" Maddie gestured towards our dresses.

Alice had on an exotic halter top dress with three ruffles leading down to the middle of her thighs. It went perfect with her spiky hairdo and bubbly personality. "That dress is totally you." I added.

I on the other hand had on a simple little green dress. Perfect for a party and complimented my brown eyes nicely. **(Dresses on profile) **

If looks could kill, the three of us could take out the whole town. "We all look amazing!" Alice laughed and Maddie and I soon joined in.

"Kyler's gonna go crazy when he sees you tonight." Maddie nudged me with her elbow playfully but only Alice could tell that Kyler wasn't the one I wanted to impress tonight.

Edward was going to be there even though I hadn't invited him. Alice had convinced him that it was going to be the party of the year and everyone was coming. I couldn't have been happier when I found out he was coming. He was the one I wanted to drive crazy tonight.

"Yeah" was all I could respond. I was actually planning on breaking up with Kyler tonight. I've been trying to be the good girlfriend and all but it's just been to draining and I just don't have those feelings for Kyler anymore. I needed to end things for me and Kyler. He deserves better and I was just being a giant bitch by leading this relationship out for so long.

Tonight was going to the night.

We still had three hours till eight when people would start to arrive so the three of us worked on getting the house ready.

Maddie had hired a DJ so he was getting situated in the corner of the living room where we had cleared everything out for the dance room. The dining room right next door was filled with food and snacks that Alice had brought. I was already supplying the house so it was up to Alice and Maddie to supply everything else.

Maddie said that Kyler and his friends were bringing the alcohol. Not that I really cared. I'm not much of a drinker anyways. I think the stuff taste disgusting.

By the time the first guests were arriving my house looked amazing. We had lights and streamers everywhere. Within a half an hour my house was completely packed.

I could already tell this party was going to be amazing… and a little out of control.

**I'm sooo sorry this chapter took so long! Life's been busy and I have to admit I was suffering from writer's block! But still NO EXCUSES!! I'm horrible and I know it. I was also reading over chapter eight and I just have to say, I can't believe I actually wrote that! I feel horrible for leaving my story with such a crappy chapter. Seriously everything was just so OOC and rushed… I'm the worst and I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed and will review this chapter as well! SORRY!! Hopefully this can make up for everything... Hopefully!!!**

**I also put multiple songs for this chapter becuase I couldnt choose and I love them all!! Haha So whichever one works for you:)**

**Thanks all!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Fix You—Coldplay_

_BPOV_

"I can't hear you Maddie!" I yelled over the blasting of the music.

"I said, Kyler is asking for you! Go outside!" she shrieked unattractively.

I had been avoiding Kyler all night. I have to admit I was dreading facing Kyler. I still had no idea what I was going to say. I've been trying to find distractions all night. Anything to keep me from the whole ordeal. Including stalking Edward.

I know, I'm a creep. I just can't help it. Ever since he broke up with Tanya girls have been all over Edward. I was starting to miss Tanyard! Well almost.

"Bellaaa! Where have you been?" Kyler slurred as he interrupted my stalking.

"Kyler are you okay?" his eyes looked blood shot and well… he just looked horrible altogether.

"Baby of course. I've been looking for you all night!" he stumbled as he tried to gesture at me.

"Sorry, it's just I've been meaning to tell you something." I think my hands started to shake as I thought of what I was going to say next. Nobody ever told me hurting someone was so hard.

"Well let's go somewhere more quiet like upstairs so we can talk." Kyler said as he started to pull me towards the stairs.

"Well okay." I wasn't too sure if this was the greatest idea but it would probably be best if we were alone incase Kyler decides to make a scene. The last thing I would want to do is embarrass him in front of the whole school.

Once we got to my room Kyler went and locked the door. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want anyone to interrupt us Bella." He explained illegibly as we walked over to sit on my bed, "You look really sexy in that dress Bella." Kyler looked me up and down. His eyes were full of lust and hearing him call me sexy made me feel like I was going to baby barf any second.

"Kyler listen, I really like you and you're really a great guy it's just..." Kyler then smashed his lips on mine cutting me off as he tried to force his tongue down my mouth. I tried to push him off but he wrapped his strong football biceps around me and just pulled me closer.

"Kyler!" I screamed when I got the chance. "Get off of me!"

* * *

_EPOV_

"Hey Edward have you seen Bella anywhere? Maddie and I can't find her." Alice interrupted the horny blonde that was trying to flirt with me.

"Why would I know Alice? Go ask Kyler or something." I replied as detached as I could.

"Well that's the problem Edward," she said in an annoyed tone, "we can't find Kyler either. I think they're together."

"Well good for them." I went back to talking with the blonde.

"Edward!" Alice slapped my arm. "I'm seriously worried right now. Kyler's pretty far gone and you and I both know he doesn't really have good intentions when it comes to girls." Hearing Alice say that reminded me of the conversation between Matt and Kyler in the locker room. _I'm always up for poppin another cherry. _

"Shit! I'll find Bella. Did you check upstairs Alice?" I definitely need to find Bella. I may be mad at her but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let some guy take advantage of her. Especially Kyler.

"Well no… The staircase is in the back. I didn't think anyone would go up there." She stated with a very concerned look on her face. She knew what I was getting at and was starting to get really scared. I was too.

"I'll go up there Alice, but I think this party needs to end soon just in case…" She nodded and headed toward the DJ not wanting to hear the rest of my sentence.

I shoved through the crowd as I raced toward the staircase an up towards the bedrooms. I could see all the doors were open except for Bella's bedroom.

_

* * *

_

BPOV

Before I knew it Kyler was pulling off my clothes and I could do nothing about it. Kyler was raping me.

As realization hit me I froze in shock it seemed the only thing working in my body were my tear ducts. I knew there was no way for my weak body to stop him. He was drunk and strong and I couldn't do anything. So as he pushed me down onto the bed and crawled on top of me all I could do was cry and shut my eyes.

What Kyler did next was beyond painful but I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't even scream in pain. I couldn't open my eyes. All I could was lay there and cry.

I thought I heard someone yell but I just assumed it was Kyler until I felt his body lift off of mine. It was then I opened my eyes to see Edward standing over an unconscious drunk lying on the floor.

At the time I couldn't even feel the happiness of being saved all I felt was the pain of my stolen virtue. I was no longer pure and I felt embarrassed seeing Edward stare at me with pain and pity in his eyes. I felt dirty and used and tried to cover myself with a blanket or anything.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward came to sit by me but I flinched away almost instinctively. Edward didn't say anything except stare at me with hurt in his eyes. I shouldn't have done that after he just saved me but I couldn't help it.

I looked back into his eyes trying to will him to understand and weirdly I think it worked. I could almost see my pain and fear reflected in his.

"Bella! Oh my God! What happened? Are you okay?" Alice ran towards me but Edward stepped in the way and held Alice by the shoulders. I didn't listen as he explained what had just happened. I couldn't.

"Everyone's gone Bella and I called the police and your dad. They're on their way here" Edward spoke to me as he kept his distance.

I couldn't find my voice to respond to him so Alice went on speaking. "Bella do you want me to stay the night?" All I could do was nod at Alice.

"Do you want me to leave?" Edward asked me trying to look as understanding as he could. Too embarrassed to look him in the eyes I nodded.

"Alright." Edward said sounding more hurt then before, "Try to get some sleep Bella and I just want to let you know that I'm here for you. You're my best friend Bells." I had to look up at Edward now. I wanted to see if he really meant it.

And I could tell he did by the little attempt of his famous crooked smile on his dreary face.

The smile of my best friend.

_And the tears come streaming down your face _

_When you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_could it be worse? _

_Lights will guide you home _

_and ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you_


	11. Chapter 11

_Angel-Shaggy_

_EPOV- a week later_

Just another boring day in math class. Good thing I was naturally smart because it seemed I could never bring myself to listen to my teachers' lessons. Not that I have ADD or some hyper focus problem it's just that my mind has been on other things lately.

Bella hadn't been to school since the accident. After that night I haven't felt anything for Bella accept pain and longing to see her face again.

But mostly rage, not towards her of course, but towards that scumbag, piece of shit Kyler. Lucky for him after the police ride home his parents got a full briefing on the night and they immediately took him out of school and football all together. He was now being homeschooled and rumor has it, his family is moving to London or something due to the embarrassment he has caused in the town.

If I saw his face again I can't even imagine the things I would due to him. I'd probably murder that son of a bitch if I had the chance.

Alice has been checking up on Bella everyday and from what I hear, Bella is coming to terms with what has happened and seems a little more like herself every day.

What I still don't understand is why she isn't pressing any charges against bitch ass Kyler. Alice says it has something to do with keeping the whole thing private, which I don't understand because I'm pretty sure the whole damn fiasco has spread throughout half the town already. Damn small towns.

That is such a Bella thing to do though… She has always been uncomfortable when being the center of attention.

Before I knew it the bell rang signaling the end of the day. I met up with Alice by my car passing the crowds of flocking students. We hadn't felt like socializing much the past week. What's the point when we have our minds on Bella all day.

"You know she's probably ready to see you again." Alice broke the silence of our thoughts as we drove home.

"I don't know Alice. What if she's not ready for that yet? I don't want to freak her out or anything." I explained.

"Edward!" Alice chastised, "You wouldn't freak her out! You saved her. You're her hero and she's your heroin!" Alice announced like she was some romantic playwright.

"Alright, alright Alice! Be normal for once. Maybe I'll go see her." I mumbled off.

"You will see her! We can stop by right now. I told you she's pretty back to normal. It will be fine." She assured me. I usually always trusted Alice's predictions for she was usually right. Hopefully she's right about this one…

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she ran up the stairs. "Wait right there." She stopped me in the doorway.

I had no idea where Charlie was but I was thankful he was not home for I think I would be too nervous to even attempt having a normal conversation with him.

Shortly after Bella came walking down the stairs in what looked like pajamas. She was even more beautiful them I remembered but there was something different about her that I could not quite pinpoint... something in her expression.

"Hi Edward." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Her voice sounded nervous and squeaked a little at the end of my name.

"Bella," I loved the way her named rolled off the tongue, "how are you?" I took a couple steps toward her. She quickly focused her gaze on the ground making me already miss those deep brown orbs.

"Better." She seemed to be searching for words so I kept silent and waited. "I… I just wanted to say thanks… for everything… For being there for me." She finally glanced up for only a second before dropping her eyes back to her feet. She seemed almost embarrassed or something along the lines of that.

"Bella look at me." I slid my fingers under her chin forcing her to look up at me. Fortunately she didn't flinch away like the last time. "I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens." I looked into her eyes trying to get through to her.

"Do you remember when I told you that you're the best friend I've ever had?" she nodded smiling a little at the memory that seemed so long ago, "Well I meant it Bella. I've never met anyone like you and I probably won't ever again. I don't want you out of my life Bella and I never did, even if it means that we just stay friends I'll take that because it's worth it if I get to spend time with you and laugh with you and be there to pick you up when you fall."

I laughed a little trying to lighten the serious mood. "And God knows that's gonna be a lot with your clumsy feet." Bella slapped my arm playfully and giggled. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face.

Then and there I knew the old Bella was back.

My Bella.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _  
_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _

_You're a queen and so you should be treated _  
_Though you never get the lovin that you needed _  
_Could have left, but I called and you heeded _  
_Takin a beatin, mission completed _

_Not the type to mess around with her emotion _  
_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong _  
_Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior_  
_And you appear to me so tender, say girl, I surrender _

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to apologize for the extremely long wait on this chapter! I've had sports and Confirmation... Still! No excuse and I promise I will do my best to get the next chapters out sooner! Please dont hate me and review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Right Here(Departed)-Brandy & 2AM(Breathe)-Anna Nalick_

BPOV

I couldn't explain the feelings I was feeling when Alice slammed open the door to my room and told me Edward was downstairs. I couldn't say I wasn't happy he had come but I definitely was nervous and a little scared. What would he say? What would I? I felt so dirty and vulnerable. Not only have I been used but Edward had been the one to witness me at my lowest. How could we come back from that? And to start off we weren't really on good terms before the whole thing.

I decided finally to suck it up and get this over with. In the end, I am truly grateful he had been there to rescue me. And I needed to thank him.

I walked down the stairs not even caring I was in my pajamas and probably looked like hell. As I looked I tried my best to keep my face neutral and not show the embarrassment and shame I felt. Unfortunately, my voice ruined the neutral façade. "Hi Edward." I mentally slapped myself for how weak and nervous my voice sounded.

His voice however, sounded as soft and velvety as ever. Oh I missed his voice. "How are you?" he asked me truly concerned. Before I knew it he started to close the gap between us and the closeness, as always, caused a rush of emotions to bubble up to my surface. I quickly hid my face to stare at my feet as I responded.

"Better." I stumbled for words as Edward waited patiently. "I… I just wanted to say thanks… for everything… For being there for me." I had to look up, to see his reaction but as I stared to those emerald eyes I could feel them seeing right through me and I couldn't hold my gaze long. He could tell I wasn't pure anymore. I could feel it.

"Bella look at me." He slid his long, firm fingers under my chin causing my skin to burn with an excitement I haven't felt in a long time. He explained to me how he would always be there for me and we reminisced on the day he told me I was the best friend he had ever had. A memory that brought an uncontrollable smile to my face. Then he told me he still meant what he had said and that he wanted me in his life, as friends of course, but I couldn't have been happier.

After the best speech of my life from Edward, Alice came running down the stairs and wrapped the both of us in a spine breaking hug. "Ooooohhh you guys! The three musketeers are back! I knew this would happen. I told you both! Didn't I? Didn't I?" I answered Alice before she peed the floor with her excitement. Charlie would kill me if I let that happen.

"Yes Alice!" Edward and I laughed at the crazy little pixie. "You're always right Alice."

"Yea, and it would do you two some good to start listening to me for once." She put her hand on her hips and stated matter-of-factly. We all laughed together, just happy to all be together once again. Everything seemed to be back to normal for the three of us and I couldn't be happier.

I knew the day would come where I would have to go back to school and face reality and the town of Forks, but I didn't think it would come this soon. At least I had my two best friends back. I don't think I could do this on my own. And I was glad for the moral support.

I was finishing some peanut butter toast when I heard the door bell ring. "Hello?" I opened the door to a god-like figure leaning against the wall.

"I thought I could give you a ride to school today… If that's okay with you?" Edward questioned my gaping state.

"Oh y-yeah! That'd be great!" I finally responded like a babbling idiot. Could I be more awkward?

Edward just chuckled as my cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I've missed that blush." He stated, just turning my face even more red.

"Hold on I'll be right out." I ran to get my backpack then back out the door.

Edward was already waiting for me down by the car and he opened the door for me. "Why thank you sir." I fake curtsied while getting into the car. Edward suddenly got on his knee, took my hand and said, "Anything for you my lady" He then presumed to kiss my hand and wink before walking over to the driver's side.

I tried my hardest to get my breathing under control before Edward got back in the car. _Be cool Bella._

Edward got in the car and looked over at me. "Wow Bella, this has to be a new record." He stated. "It's not even 8 yet and you've turned at least five shades of red." I slapped him in the arm playfully and mumbled a "whatever" before I hid my face as it burned up for the hundredth time.

The ride to school was just like old times and I couldn't have been happier until we got to school. I knew once I got out of the car the stares and whispers would begin. It was inevitable and I knew I had to face this but now I just wanted to go back home and curl up in bed.

Edward could sense my fears and took my hand, rubbed soothing circles into it. "Don't worry Bella, I'm here for you and so is Alice. We love you, you know that?" I finally looked at Edwards face and I could see love radiating from him.

I truly love this boy and I know he cares for me deeply. "I know. I love you guys too." I said as I hugged Edward. _I love you so much more than you know._ I thought to myself.

"Well here goes nothing." I said as I got out of the car. A sudden silence came over the school and I dropped my face as I walked, feeling the burn of at least 1000 eyes on me. Edward had his hand on the small of my back the whole time as he escorted me to our homeroom.

I couldn't have been more thankful for having him as a friend and I realized that I could never lose Edward or Alice again. There was no way I could live my life without them in it. I would be forever thankful for them.

Edward and I took our seats in the back of the room and waited for the bell to ring. "I forgot to tell you that you look beautiful today Bella." Edward whispered in my ear before the class started, causing a foreign smile to grow on my face.

_When you're life is going too fast _  
_Off the train tracks _  
_I can slow it down _  
_Just when u think u bout to turn back _  
_Scared u might crash _  
_I'll be your ground  
_  
_When you feel your heart's guarded _  
_When you see the break has started _  
_When the clouds have all departed _  
_You'll be right here with me _  
_When the tears have dried from cryin' _  
_And the world has turned to silent _  
_When the clouds have all departed _  
_You'll be right here with me_

_I'll be right here with you _  
_You'll be right here with me_

_When you're so trapped and there's just no key _  
_And you can't breathe _  
_I'll breathe for you _  
_The fire's got u down on both knees _  
_And the walls are closing in but _  
_I'll be breakin' through_

_And when you feel alone _  
_I'ma be ya home _  
_When others come and go _  
_Ya know I got you_

_I will be here right beside you every step you take _  
_I will be your strength your shelter shield you from the rain_

_I'll be right here with you _  
_You'll be right here with me  
&_

_Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
__Like they have any right at all to criticize  
__Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason._  
_  
Cause you can't jump the track  
__We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
__No one can find the rewind button girl  
__So just cradle your head in your hands._

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe_  
_  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
__Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it_  
_There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
__And these mistakes you've made  
__You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around_  
_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud  
__And I know that you'll use them however you want to._

_**SUMMER IS HERE! Finally.  
Anyways I couldn't decide on which song to use so I just put both because their messages can relate to my story so well. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know, kinda short. I just wanted to get something up soon. So please review and let me know what you think. I'm also debating on whether to put up a playlist for this story because I have so many different songs and so little chapters.. What do you think. yes or no?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The playlist for this story is up on my page. If your interested! Enjoyy**

_Falling—Iration  
Same Girl—Jack Johnson_

_BPOV_

The rest of my day passed by almost rapidly now that I had Edward and Alice back in my life.

Jasper, Alice, Edward and I decided on going to the Cullens after school to work on homework. I had much to catch up on due to my extended absence at school and Edward offered to help me catch up. Note to self: Edward is simply the perfect best friend.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house Alice took Jasper's hand and ran up the stairs to her room leaving Edward and me alone… not that I minded.

"Race you up the stairs." I said to Edward as I took off like a wild person towards the stairs. Edward just walked up them, shaking his head and laughing at me. "Alice would have raced me." I pouted.

"That's because you two are immature." Edward pointed out earning a glare from me. "Race you too my room!" Edward ran giving him an unfair advantage. He was already holding the door open for me by the time I reached his room.

I shook my head as I walked in, "Soo immature." I grinned a mocking grin at Edward.

We both took our seats on his bed just like we used too ages ago. We took our books out as Edward started, "So what's new with old Bells?"

"First off: Don't call me old Bells… Its sounds like you're addressing a fat cow and second off, nothing. My life is pretty boring right now." I responded, "What about you, Eddie boy?"

Edward chuckled a little then sighed. "Oh I've missed you Bella, have I told you that?" he looked me in the eyes.

"About a hundred times," I answered, "but I never get tired of hearing it. I've missed you too Edward. I've missed having a friend like you." I hugged him lovingly.

"Oh but were not just friends Bella…" Please be confessing that you're in love with me… "We're best friends!" He hugged me again. Ehh good enough.

Later on, since his parents were still not home, we decided to cook some dinner. "How about something Italian for _la mia ragazza bella_." (My beautiful girl)

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well I only understood half of that but I could go for some pasta." Edward ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. "You get the noodles and I'll boil."

Our pasta actually turned out to be edible and Alice and Jasper praised us before running back up the stairs, leaving us with their dirty dishes.

"Remind me to never have kids with you." Edward said as he cleaned some pasta of a plate. "What? Why?"

"They'd be spoiled little brats just like Alice and Jasper. I can't have you spoiling my kids Bella." I stared at him completely offended and before I could think of what I was doing I took the sink faucet and sprayed it at him. When I was done I couldn't stop laughing. Edward was soaked.

"Oh Bella, you should not have done that." He quickly picked me up off my feet, meanwhile soaking me as well and started carrying me towards the bathroom. "No, no, no, no, no Edward! Don't!" I kept laughing as I struggled. Edward only tightened his grip as a menacing crooked grin grew on his face.

He then put me in the bath tub and held me down but as he proceeded to turn on the water I grabbed him and pulled him on top of me as the shower head sprayed water down on us. We both couldn't breathe do to our fits of laughter.

We began to calm down as Edward reached to turn off the water but then we soon realized how close our faces were; our lips were and as I reached up to touch mine to his the door slammed open. "What are you two doing?" Alice practically screamed when she saw water all over the bathroom and us in the bath tub.

Edward got up and soon helped me up and out of the tub. Edward and I just shrugged and I could feel the awkwardness between us.

"Come with me Bella." Alice grabbed my hand, "And Edward, go change before you get water anywhere else. You two are so messy. Have you guys seen the kitchen?" We just laughed and I followed Alice to her room to change.

Once I was in dry clothes I decided I should start heading home. Jasper offered to drive me since he was leaving too.

Edward gave me a giant hug before I left, all awkwardness forgotten. God I love him.

* * *

_2 months later—MAY_

The end of the school year was getting closer and closer and I was growing more excited every day. As the school days passed though, I notice Maddie and me growing further apart. Ever since I started hanging with Edward again she had been clinging onto Matt and her possy more. I couldn't say I was too sad that we weren't talking as much because Edward, Alice and Jasper were more than enough friends for me, but it still hurt a little. I mean, we have been friends pretty much the whole school year. And I don't understand what has changed the last few months to make her cold towards me. It couldn't be the Kyler thing because I know shes not that shallow. I've been spending the last few weeks trying to reach out to Maddie more and be extra nice because she was there for me when I had no one else and I didn't want to lose her.

"Give it a rest Bella. Shes Maddie, she'll come around." I sat at lunch with Alice and the gang. "She and Matt just broke up again. You know how she is when it comes to boys." Alice tried to explain Maddie's behavior.

"Her and Matt were dating!" My eyes popped out of my head as I questioned Alice. Alice mumbled with a bite of hamburger in her mouth, "She didn't tell you?"

"No!" I was pretty upset now, "Why would she tell you and not me?"

"Maybe she just likes me more." Alice laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"She probably just wanted to keep it on the down low." Jasper explained, "Now quit acting like a five year old Bella, your embarrassing us." Everyone at the table laughed. "Doesn't embarrass me." Edward told Jasper, "I thought it was cute." He gave me squeeze, successfully making me forget what we were even talking about.

* * *

The end of the year freshman dance was coming up and everyone was stressing over a date. I mean, you could go stag, but who wants to go alone to a dance!

I had no idea who I was going to go with yet… I knew who I wanted to go with, Edward of course.

Jasper and Alice were each others' dates already… No surprise there.

I could try to pull the whole 'Let's go as friends Edward!' But I needed to wait for the perfect moment so it wouldn't sound weird and I had to make sure he didn't want to go with someone else. I didn't want to be that friend that gets in the way of dating. Edward never seems interested in any of the girls at school though. I would think he's gay but he doesn't seem interested in any of the guys either.

I see Edward at his locker across the hall. Here's your chance Bella "Hey Edward." I walk up to him and flash a giant smile.

In return his famous crooked smile grows on his face. "Someone looks happy. What's up Bells" he starts putting books into his locker showing his sculpted arms and muscular back. I almost started drooling right there.

"Oh nothing," I leaned against the wall casually, "Alice won't stop talking about the dance, its driving me crazy." I huffed.

"Try living with her." He closed the locker and mirrored my stance and stared at me. Speak Bella! "Who are you gonna go with?" Could I be any more obvious?

Edward seemed to ponder my question. "I have my eye on someone." Of course he does.

"Really?" That's my lame reply. "Well that's good because I was beginning to think you gay." I walked away before he could see the real expression on my face. Of course he followed.

"Oh really?" He laughed. "Would a gay man do this?" He then proceeded to grab my ass. I gasped and before I could slap him he took off to his car.

"Unbelievable. Edward Cullen just grabbed my ass."

**Okay soo this is mostly fluff.. Hope you like it! ****Review if you doo I'm a poet and I didn't even know it**


End file.
